<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blanket For Your Toes, Cuddles For Your Soul by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091642">Blanket For Your Toes, Cuddles For Your Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets'>fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hugtober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining. Aziraphale decides it's a lovely time to snuggle under a blanket.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hugtober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blanket For Your Toes, Cuddles For Your Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's getting colder and colder (guess that's what we get for being in October), and I am apparently regularly getting the urge to write soft cuddles in the cold. Or at least, on a cold day. So here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A shadow fell over Crowley. The shadow was decidedly angel-shaped. To be more specific, it was decidedly Aziraphale-shaped, and that was the only angel Crowley considered worth mentioning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t bother looking up from his phone, but he did move his legs to free up the space beside him, just in case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shadow moved, and a moment later the only angel worth mentioning settled on the sofa beside Crowley. Crowley clicked his phone off and lowered it, smiling at Aziraphale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a blanket?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Aziraphale replied, shaking said object open and spreading it haphazardly over their laps. “I thought it appropriate to the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since the day was cold, rainy, and generally unpleasant, Crowley agreed. Aziraphale fussed with the blanket for a few moments, then snuggled closer to Crowley’s side, opening a book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley settled an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders. After a minute, he picked his phone back up and opened an app at random. Minesweeper. Good enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several more minutes, Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder and turned a page. Crowley turned to press a brief kiss to the angel’s hair, then returned to his game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside, the rain poured down. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>